Episode 17
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Taizo Yoshida |epidirector = Yuta Takamura |anidirector = Aki Takahashi |assistani = Kenji Yokoyama Yukitoshi Hotani Tomoaki Kado |key = Yuu Utsugi Kenji Kanie Motoki Kurihara Yasuhiro Saiki Keiji Hanzawa Yutaka Sugiura Aki Takahashi Akira Takeuchi Ichiro Hattori Akihito Fujiwara Jouji Yanase Si-eun Lee Hideki Watanabe Toshimitsu Watanabe TAP BeeCom MK Seoul Led Door |2ndkey = Chie Otsuki Kazuyuki Mizutani Megumi Itoi Aya Nishimura White Line :Sul-ah Kang Hyun-ae Kwan Myung-ju Sim drop Studio Kyuma |designcoop = Jun Ishigami Gorou Murata |chapters = 76-80 |airdate = February 2, 2013 |endate = February 18, 2017 |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = Roundabout |previous = Lisa Lisa, Ripple Coach |next = Von Stroheim's Revenge }} is the seventeenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the eighth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers half of Chapter 75 through Chapter 80 of the manga. Summary Kars' objectives are presented. In the far past, somewhere in a pyramid, Kars looks to his Stone Mask and a red stone and explains his problem to Esidisi. The Red Stone of Aja can refract light at least a billion times, unleashing a powerful, pure light. Unfortunately, he needs a superior stone called a Super Aja if they ever hope to conquer the sun. Back to the present, Lisa Lisa explains to Joseph and Caesar how the creator of the Stone Mask, Kars, is seeking a gem known as the Red Stone of Aja to power the Stone Mask and become the ultimate life-form. Lisa Lisa reveals she herself possesses this gem, showing that this stone can turn the sunlight into a powerful laser ray. When Joseph suggests to destroy the stone, Lisa objects and explains that it is needed to defeat the Pillar Men. With a week left until the rings inside Joseph dissolve and kill him, Lisa Lisa pits Joseph and Caesar against Loggins and Messina respectively for their final test. Later at dusk, Caesar and Messina are already beginning their duel while Joseph reaches the small arena where he will fight Loggins. However, he finds Loggins has been killed by Esidisi. Despite his hatred for Loggins, Joseph feels anger at the death of an ally and confronts Esidisi in the middle of a field of spikes. Joseph shows his progress as his Ripple is now strong enough to pierce the skin of the Pillar Men although that alone isn't sufficient. Thanks to an intricate trap, Joseph manages to use a wire set-up on Loggins to sever Esidisi's arm. Joseph then expects Esidisi to become angry and lower his guard. Disturbingly, Esidisi evacuates his stress by wailing and sobbing profusely. Then Esidisi steals Loggins' arm for himself before destroying his corpse with his burning hot blood, whose temperature can reach 500 °C; indeed, Esidisi's Mode is the "Flame Mode", consisting in raising his body temperature to lethal levels for others and using his veins as tubes with which he can inject his scalding blood into foes. However, Joseph manages to perform a two-layered trap with his wool hat to ensnare Esidisi and hit him with the Ripple. Esidisi attempts a flashy last ditch attack but fails and explodes. Joseph retrieves his antidote, safely dissolving the ring around his neck. Relieved, Joseph heads back to the castle, unaware that Esidisi's brain is clinging onto his back. Appearances |Av5=LisaAvAnim2.png|Name5=Lisa Lisa |Av6=LogginsAvAnim.png|Name6=Loggins|Status6= |Av7=MessinaAvAnim.png|Name7=Messina |Av8=SuziAvAnim2.png|Name8=Suzi Q|Status8= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes